Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device having an improved reliability.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display may typically include an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and being coupled to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The array substrate may include gate lines, data lines, and pixels, each pixel being electrically connected to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines and a corresponding data line of the data lines. Each of the pixels may include a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the thin film transistor. The thin film transistor may switch based on a data signal applied to the pixel electrode. The opposite substrate may include a common electrode. The common electrode may form an electric field with the pixel electrode to control an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
When the common electrode is disposed on the array substrate together with the pixel electrode, which is different from the above-described structure of the liquid crystal display, the pixel electrode may be insulated from the common electrode and a plurality of slits may be formed in the pixel electrode. According to this structure, a horizontal electric field may be formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode and transmitted through the slits.
When the pixel electrode and the common electrode are disposed on the array substrate of the liquid crystal display, a conductive layer is disposed on the opposite substrate. In this case, it is difficult to discharge built-up electric charges through the opposite substrate while the opposite substrate is manufactured. As a result, a reliability of the liquid crystal display may be deteriorated due to the electric charges built up in the opposite substrate.